


That damn white catsuit

by Marvelfan227



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Has A Crush, F/M, Fluff, Horrible Grammar, Smut, he has dirty thoughts of Sharon her catsuit, winter13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:39:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10087865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelfan227/pseuds/Marvelfan227
Summary: Request: Hello there. It took me a little bit of time to figure out what I wanted, but, I finally got it. I'd like to see Winter13 smut, where Bucky can't seem to think nothing but dirty thoughts whenever he works with Sharon because of her white catsuit uniform? If you please wouldn't mind doing that, that'd be fantastic! :)





	

The first time Bucky saw Sharon in her white catsuit was when she joined him last minute on a mission. She apologized while she ran towards the quinjet and to inform him that fury gave her more information about there mission. Bucky only understood half of what Sharon said because he couldn't take his eyes off of body. Sharon let out a cough and broke Bucky's trace. Bucky immediately turned around and shut the door of the quinjet so they could take off.

Although it took longer than expected (mostly because Bucky kept staring at Sharon's ass when she wasn't looking) they succeeded on the mission and flew back the same day. After Friday informed Bucky that fury wanted to speak to him and Sharon tomorrow he spent his night jerking off to the image of Sharon in that catsuit.

The next day fury informed them that he was impressed by their teamwork. In fact he loved their teamwork so much he made Bucky and Sharon permanent field partners. While apart of Bucky was ecstatic that Sharon was going to be his permanent field partner he also knew it was a horrible idea. He knew that he had to train himself not to daydream about Sharon during their missions.

It didn't work though, he always winded up fantasizing about all the dirty things he wants to do to her. Which is why they had to stay overnight at a safe house during an important mission. Bucky got distracted when Sharon was talking to him that he flew the opposite direction for three hours. He only realized it when fury called and asked why where they going the wrong direction. Bucky apologize and fury told him that they were better staying at a safe house for the night instead of fly back. He sent them coordinates to a nearby safe house.

Bucky felt horrible that he got so distracted that he didn't realize he was going the wrong way. Sharon did her best to calm Bucky and tried to take the blame but Bucky didn't let her.

The following day Sharon made Bucky breakfast with the food that was in the pantry. Bucky kept thanking her throughout breakfast "Thanks again for breakfast Sharon, it was very delicious." Bucky complimented Sharon when she got up to put the paper plates in the trash. Bucky tried his best but he couldn't help but admire Sharon's ass when she walked towards the sink and started washing the pans she used.

"I can feel your eyes on my ass Barnes" Sharon teased before she looked over her should and smiled at him. Bucky started to blush because Sharon called him out.

Bucky got up and made his way over to Sharon."I'm sorry but your body looks amazing in that catsuit that I can't help but fantasize about you. In fact that's the reason why flew the plane the wrong direction."

"What do you fantasize when you see me in my suit?" Sharon asked, her hand traveled up and down Bucky's chest. She was trying to sound calm but on the inside she's dying with excitement that Bucky was checking her out. She's been obsessed with him since she was a little girl when her aunt Peggy showed her photos from her time military. She always fantasized what her life could of been like being with him and now was her chance to find out.

"I fantasize myself slowly unzipping your suit and pulling it down till it's around your knees before I bend you over and have my way with you." Bucky took the zipper in his hand and pulled it down. Sharon's heart was racing as her suit opened up and her covered breasts popped out. Bucky stopped half way and decided to pulled down the top half of the catsuit. Sharon had a smile on her face when she felt Bucky's boner again her thigh.

"Really?" Sharon began to undo Bucky's belt.

"Yes and I intend on making that fantasy a reality" Bucky licked his lips before he leaned in and kissed. Sharon pressed her body against Bucky's and started kissing him passionately while he reached around and unhooked her bra. "How much time do we have until we have to go?"

"We have fifteen minutes" Sharon whispered into his ear while she tossed her bra on the floor.

Bucky guided Sharon back to the dinner table with his lips attached to Sharon's neck. "We better hurry up then" Bucky finished what Sharon had started with his pants and pulled them down until his cock popped out.

Sharon was about to slide her catsuit further down but Bucky turned her around and bent her over the dinner table. Bucky yanked Sharon's catsuit and underwear down until it was down to her ankles. He teased Sharon's entrance before he thrusted inside her and earned a moan from her.

"Ohhh Bucky" Sharon whimper before she looked back at him for a second. "We have twelve minutes."

Upon hearing the amount of time he had left Bucky had to go with his fast and rough approached. He really loved being inside of Sharon and hearing her chanting his name was music to his ears. "Fuck Bucky Bucky Bucky Bucky this is ahhh fuck me, fuck me harder Bucky" Sharon begged while she gripped the table top tighter.

Happy to give her what she wants Bucky started thrusting into Sharon faster. He was enjoying the sound his balls hitting Sharon's ass every time he thrusted into her. After a few more thrusts Sharon let out a high pitch scream as she came all over Bucky's cock which triggered his orgasm as well. "That was better than I imagined" Bucky pulled out and tucked himself back in his pants while he watched as Sharon picked up her bra from the floor.

"I can't wait till we get back so we can continue this." Sharon panted as she started getting dressed again. Once they were both decent they shared one last kiss before the left the cabin so they could fly the right direction to their mission.


End file.
